


Special snowflake

by CloudyLory



Series: Tomarrymort [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Love Triangles, Mentor/Protégé, Narcissism, Oblivious, Time Travel, Unbeta'd, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLory/pseuds/CloudyLory
Summary: He was—as she phrased it- her ‘special snowflake’.  She would never refuse him.





	Special snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the wolf_of_lilacs

“Are you going to go with me, Harri?”

 

Tom fought to keep his innocent facade as he watched tumultuous emotions overcoming her face. She was going to the ball with him. He had already planned it. All he needed to do now was to convince her to come with him. And she was going to agree. She never said no to him.

 

He was—as she phrased it- her ‘special snowflake’.  She would never refuse him.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit inappropriate, Tom?” She bit her lip, hesitating. “I’m your guardian, and this ball was supposed to be about you kids.”

 

_ Kid.  _ How he hated that word. He was not a  _ ‘kid’. _ He was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. And if he decided to bring his lovely, beautiful, intelligent guardian, instead of a feather-brained chit. He would bloody well do so.

 

He knew, of course, that Harri would never listen to that kind of logic. She’d  _ insist  _ that he go with Walburga Black or Alicia Parkinson as his date. ‘Explore the horizons.’, she’d say.  So, instead of shouting that he’d  _ never  _ settle for anything less than her, he put on his puppy face and pouted. She could never resist him when he begged for something.

 

“But I want to go with  _ you.” _ He insisted, his bottom lip jutting out. “Is it so wrong, to want to show off the wonderful woman who raised me?

 

“Plus,” He added, hitting the nail on the head. “You’re always gone on some kind of adventure most of the year, anyway. Can’t you spare one night for me?”

 

He laughed gleefully in his head as her face softened, guilt prominent in her eyes. It wasn’t a lie, she  _ was  _ gone most of the year. Off to some ancient tomb, discovering a new thing or two. But she always made it up to him in the summer. Regaling him with stories of magic and danger. He had always scolded her, telling her how reckless she’d been. What would have happened if she was hurt, hmm? She’d only laugh off his warning of course. Telling him that she could take care of herself, that she was a capable enough witch. It was those times that Tom wished he was out of Hogwarts already. So that he could keep her safe, lock her up if necessary. She always seemed to attract danger wherever she went.

 

“Okay,” She acquiesced. “I’ll go to the ball with you, Tom.”

 

“Really?” His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had known that she would agree but he had thought that she needed more coaxing.

 

She hummed, her emerald eyes amused. “Don’t look so surprised, Tommy. You know I could never resist you.” She pinched his cheeks, laughing at the stunned look at his face.

 

“I’ll get dressed in a jiffy.” She winked, running to the stairs. “Oh, and what color should I wear?”

 

“Green.” He instantly blurted out, his cheeks red as Harri raised an eyebrow in amusement. Green suited her. She always looked beautiful in green.

 

“Green it is.” She chuckled, a wide happy smile on her face.

 

When he was certain that she was upstairs, changing in her room, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Her presence had always rattled him, even as a child, when she had picked him up from the orphanage he had been a flustered and a blushing boy. Now, that he was 17-year old man, she still had the same effect on him. It was only ever her. She had been the only woman that had ever had this profound effect on him. 

 

He had long since abandoned the delusion that he only thought of her as a guardian and nothing more. She was more than that, she was simply so much  _ more.  _ She was special.

 

Tom took a deep breath, tonight his followers would finally see Harri. He would have to protect her from their prying eyes. He was not blind, he knew that wizards found Harri...pleasing to the eyes. In fact, he had known that she was beautiful ever since he was 14-years old. It was the day he had finally woken up from his stupor and freely admitted to himself that he liked her. He had started noticing things he had never noticed before, Like the swell of her breasts, her never ending legs, her adorable freckles and her devastatingly emerald green eyes that looked wiser than her young age.

 

He was smitten and he loved every second of it.

 

From that day on, he had become more...protective of Harri. He was often anxious at school worrying, wondering if she had somehow already replaced him with someone else. If, she had finally grown bored of poor little orphan him. Every summer she had proven him wrong, greeting him with wide arms and loving eyes at the muggle train station. Tom would stare entranced at her, wondering just how he had deserved an angel like Harri Potter.

 

“Tom, I’m ready to go! I had to manage my rat’s nest to look more presentable though.” She fussed over her hair some more. “I don’t think it worked.”

 

Tom’s breath stilled as he took in the magnificent sight she made, she was simply too beautiful. She wore green, just as he said. It was a long sleeve elegant dress that dipped dangerously low at her back, accentuating her gorgeous tan skin and her lithe quidditch-toned body.

 

“You look...breathtaking, Harri.”

 

“Thank you, Tommy. You clean rather nice yourself. You look so grown up!” She gushed, after her cursory glance of him. The glance had not lingered in any way, attesting to her disappointingly platonic feelings towards him, something he hoped to remedy soon.

 

“Well, I  _ am  _ a legal adult. I’m no longer a child, I’m capable of cleaning myself up for the sake of appearances.”

 

Harri raised an eyebrow at his unexpectedly harsh tone, staring at him intently. He fought to not squirm under her perilous gaze and stared right back at her, not wanting to appear weak while she scrutinized him.   

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Tom, you know that. I  _ know  _ you’re an adult. It’s just..” She paused, hesitating. “I  _ raised  _ you and to see you so  _... “ _

 

She tentatively rested her hand in his shoulder and squeezed, smiling fondly at him, crimson lips parting to reveal straight perfect teeth. 

 

“I—I’m proud of you, Tom.”

 

He sucked in a deep breath at her declaration, a small smile creeping onto his face. He was no stranger to praise or declarations such as this.  In fact, he received it daily at Hogwarts, but when  _ she  _ said it, it was different, it held more meaning, more  _ weight.  _ This, left a warm tingly feeling in his chest, steadily travelling to his face. 

 

In all his years underneath her roof, she seldom praised or admitted anything to him.  While she was carefree and reckless, she was still closed off and cold at times. She fervently refused to talk about her past, always clumsily changing the subject every time he dared to test the waters surrounding her.

 

The one time she had divulged information was disastrous, something he never wanted to happen again. He had foolishly asked why she had no friends or family, because surely she had  _ someone.  _ She had look at him oddly after that, smiling bitterly at him.

 

“They’re gone. I—they—they died.” It was the coldest he had ever heard her.  Her voice was ice and hard as steel, her eyes cold and unforgiving, as if  _ he  _ was the cause of all her misery and sorrow.

 

The following weeks after what he had dubbed as the ‘incident’, she had barely looked at him, her behaviour aloof and cold. She only left notes on where she put the food and was gone most of the day. She was blatantly  _ ignoring  _ him.

 

After approximately 4 weeks of ignoring him, she finally apologized, saying that she was ‘not herself’ and that she never behaved that way, ever. They had swept the topic under the rug after that, having had a silent agreement to never bring it up again. Of course, that didn’t mean he hadn’t  _ subtly  _ asked her,phrasing his question casually, as if he wasn’t interested.

 

She somehow always knew what he was inquiring about and always chose her words carefully. It was bloody frustrating.

 

The point was, she never admitted anything to him. Which is why each and every praise or declaration she’d make was practically embedded in his mind. 

 

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. 

 

“Thank you, Harri. I—I’m happy that you’re proud of me.” He grasped the dainty hand resting on his shoulder and squeezed. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

It wasn’t  _ exactly  _ a lie. He  _ did  _ want her to be proud of him. He just wanted  _ more  _ than that. He wanted his fantasies to be more than idealistic notions crafted by a desperate mind.

 

“Oh, Tom. I’ve always been proud of you. You’re the best ward a guardian could ever ask for.”

 

His hand tightened around hers. He smiled, hoping that the bitterness wouldn’t show in his face.

 

“Oh, would you look at the time. We’re going to be late for the ball.”

 

Harri gasped, her green eyes widening,“Goodness! You’re right. Let’s not dawdle any longer. The Malfoys  will be way over their necks if they notice were late to their stupid ball.”

 

He nodded his assent and offered his hand; a silent invitation for her to side-along apparate with him. She tilted her head in a cautious manner.  This was the first time he had ever offered to apparate with her; he only got his license last week. So normally Harri didn’t him apparating yet. But he had practised numerous times and had not once, splinched himself. He prided himself in being a quick learner and in his humble opinion, he had mastered apparition quite nicely. Unlike his fellow schoolmates, he was a  _ genius. _

 

He offered his arm again and sighed irritantly when he refused to take it,  _ again. _

 

“I promise I won’t get you or myself splinched, Harri. Just trust me.”

 

Her face visibly softened at his statement, suspicion and caution being replaced by familiar fondness. 

 

“I trust you, Tom.” 

 

And there it was again. The warm feeling that spread across his chest, threatening to drown him. 

 

He nodded resolutely and felt her fingers curling in his elbow. He took a deep breath and pictured the extravagant yet classy Malfoy Manor. He felt his magic curling and drawing inside him before he felt the familiar tugging sensation. And with a resounding pop, he found himself in front of the manor. 

 

They both made their way inside the enormous doors and was greeted by an onslaught of sounds and smells;the bubbling laughter of the upper-class men of pureblood society, the smell of expensive champagne being passed around drunk by shaking hands and sweaty faces alight with laughter.

 

“Tom, I’m glad you could make it!” A familiar smooth voice greeted them. He turned his head and inclined it politely at Abraxas Malfoy, one of his most loyal followers .

 

“I’m glad to be here.” He smiled tightly and turned towards his increasingly uncomfortable guardian. “Abraxas, this is my guardian Harri Potter. “

 

An indecipherable emotion crossed her eyes as she stared at the Malfoy heir longer than appropriate. Before she seemingly snapped out of her daze and offered her right hand to the blond-haired pureblood.

 

“A pleasure, mister Malfoy.”

 

Before Malfoy could get his lips anywhere near her, he moved to step in front of her, obstructing her small form view.

 

“Abraxas,” he cooed, “Why don’t you go and find the others? I want to introduce them all to my lovely guardian.”

 

Malfoy visibly paled and nodded scurrying of in the most dignified pace he could manage. The blonde no doubt knew him well enough to deduce what his deceptively calm voice meant. He was angry.  He himself did not know the exact cause of his own anger. His temper was always sporadic and unpredictable when he was around  _ her.  _

 

“What was that about, Tom? You frightened the wuss out of him.”

 

His mouth formed into a thin line.

 

“He was annoying me.” She raised a delicate brow at his vague explanation; unimpressed. She shook her head and muttered something about his ‘childish antics’ and ordered one of the house elf's to fetch her champagne.

 

She was already on her  _ third  _ glass when Malfoy finally came back with the members of his little ‘club.’ 

 

“Are these your friends, Tom?” She asked with small lift in her lips. “My name’s Harri Potter, I’m his guardian.” He pointed at him with his thumb.

 

Each and every one of them introduced themselves, the gentlemen careful to not touch her in any way deemed inappropriate by their Lord.

 

The night went off without a hitch. Harri laughed and told jokes, nudging him playfully if she found something particularly funny. They drank and danced and made powerful connections with powerful people.

 

It was a exhilarating night. It was a perfect night.

 

Almost.

 

The night was almost perfect if it weren’t for Abraxas’ cousin ruining it all,

 

“Tom, have you met my cousin Draco Malfoy? He’s a dragon trainer at Romania. I thought you might be interested to meet him.”

 

There was nothing special about him in terms of looks. He had the same thin face, pointy nose and platinum blond hair that years of inbreeding had produced. So he was good at training dragons? Tom had already met dozens of his lot.

Which is why he was rightfully surprised when he heard the sound of glass shattering at his side. He turned to look and was met with the face of a very shocked and a very tearful face of Harri Potter.

 

“D-Draco?” She whispered,quietly. As if raising her voice would somehow make Abraxas’ cousin disappear.

 

“It’s me, Harri.” 

 

And Harri — _ merlin forbid—  _ look relieved to see this—this  _ weak  _ wizard. She had never looked at anyone else but him with that expression. With fondness and worry and  _ love.  _ He was not about share it now.

 

When they stepped in front of each other and made a move to hug, Tom quickly intervened and came in front of them—his back to Harri.

 

He pointed his wand to the interloper, the tip of it digging at the strangers neck.

 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ do you think you are?”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on [Tumblr!](https://chantalatao3.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: 06/05/2019 Grammar mistakes fixed.


End file.
